1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a velocity air stack for motorcycles in conjunction with their attachment to carburetors. Moreover, the invention is directed to an internal breather support for motorcycle carburetors.
With regard to diverse types of combustion engine-powered motorcycles, the carburetors thereof are generally equipped with velocity air stacks, the latter of which may comprise cylindrical or funnel shaped components, having the outer facing ends of which designed to receive an airflow leading to the carburetor. Attached to the outer airflow-receiving ends of the velocity airstacks in accordance with current usual kinds of constructions are filter-type membranes which inhibit the ingress of impurities or dirt into the carburetor system, such potential ingress being caused by the operation of the motorcycle during which deleterious quantities of dust and other particular contaminants may be sucked into the velocity air stack or air inlet system of the motorcycle, possibly resulting in a shutdown of its functioning and potential of damage to or destruction of the carburetor components.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Although these velocity stack air systems are currently widely employed in the therein installed motorcycle industry, the filters, which are used to prevent the inlet of impurities and contaminants, may be subject to being torn off or lost when mounted at the inlet end of the velocity air stacks.
Accordingly, in order to obviate the shortcomings encountered in the present state of this technology, pursuant to the present invention, there is provided a novel and improved velocity air stack for the air systems of motorcycle carburetors in which a filter constituted of a fine mesh construction and consisting of stainless steel is mounted in a region by being clamped between the discharge end of a generally preferably frusto-conically shaped velocity air stack and a mounting ring which is adapted to attach the entire arrangement to the motorcycle carburetor system.
Pursuant to another inventive feature of the present invention, there is provided an internal breather support for motorcycle carburetors which are adapted to be attached to the velocity air stack. The breather support as disclosed herein comprises radially extending lug members which are preferably in the shape of so-called xe2x80x9crabbit earsxe2x80x9d, and which may be attached to the velocity air stack so as to fixedly clamp the filter therebetween. The inventive internal breather support for motorcycle carburetors can be mounted so as to be selectively used with or without the velocity air stack as described herein; in effect, as an independent structure.
Moreover, the internal air screen of the velocity stack may also be applicable without the complete unit, or by itself, when mounted in any particular air inlet system for motorcycle carburetors of the most diverse types.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel and inventive velocity air stack which can be utilized in conjunction with the carburetor systems of internal combustion-powered vehicles, such as motorcycles or the like.
Another object of the present invention resides in the provision of a novel and inventive internal breather support for the carburetor systems of internal combustion-powered vehicles, such as motorcycles or the like.